The shattered fate
by amytheninja
Summary: A kinnikuman fanfic. When Kinniku Suguru was abandoned on Earth he made a friend for life. Now that they are both grown up, how will this change the face of the Chojin world?
1. Abandoned!

Amy looked up at the night sky and sighed if only there was a Chojin that was brave enough to face her father, the deadly masked Chojin know as the Reaper. She was five years old and beginning to learn the noble art of wrestling from her dear old dad. That day was in fact the first day of her training, she flinched at the bruses she had collected that day from her dad.

Among the things he had taught her was to protect her mask at The cost of her life, the reason being that like the famed Kinniku clan if their true face was shone to the world then that they would have to end their lives. Suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky, Amy gasped and said "Chojin gods, please send a Chojin to be my friend so I won't be so alone, we would learn the your noble art of wrestling by day, and at night we would defend those who could not defend themselves."

As she finished the wish, it seamed that the Chojin gods were listening to her. The shooting star turned out to be a metor, it flew over her room toward the near by park. Amy knew if in her heart that this was the Chojin that the gods had sent, now all she had to do was get past her dad and meet her savior. Luckily her dad had fallen asleep due to the extreme training he had put Amy through, she herself was exhausted as well but she couldn't sleep.

As she carefully tiptoed thought the house toward the back door, she past by the trophies her father had collected though his career as a Chojin **,** first was the Chojin olympic belt he had won the year before the current king of Kinniku planet had won it from him, there was other titles along the wall but none as impressive as the Chojin world Champion belt he had won. She had often sat though her father's rage at losing that match, but she was not interested in getting revenge on the Kinniku clan, like her father was. She reached the back door and carefully opened it so she could go meet the Chojin that the gods had sent.

 **Kinnikuman's pov**

He had been asleep until he head his mother's yell of "get that pig out of here!" and suddenly he found him self in the higher reaches of Earth's atmosphere. Suguru floated for a minute or two before he feat Earth's gravity pulling him toward the ground. Following the curve of the Earth as it turned he found himself falling toward the land his parents had just left, Japan. As he got closer to the land that would be his home, he noticed that he had come dangerously close to hitting a house. Suguru finally touched down in a park not to far from the house he had nearly hit. He blinked bleary a few times before realizing that the impact should of hurt more than it did, recalling his father's word of _"Suguru, my son you are a descendent of the Kinniku clan of Kinniku planet. That means, like me and your ancestors before you, that you are a Chojin. Now a Chojin is any man or woman blessed by the hundred and five Chojin gods with a stronger body and an immortal soul."_ He hadn't believed his father at the time, but it seamed to be true.

Suguru noticed his surroundings for the first time, he saw a cloaked figure looking at him from the rim of the impact site. He asked the figure "who are you?" the figure replied "oh, right! Sorry, I'm Amy, a Chojin in training. It's nice to meet you. And who might you be?" the cape opened up to reveil a girl wearing the weirdest clothes, but she did not remove the hood. Suguru looked closer and notice that the hood was atached to Amy's outfit at the neck line, and had a bit that was pulled up into the shadows of the hood, he guessed that it was a face mask problely similar to the ones ninja wear on the lower half of their face. He respond to Amy with "I'm Kinniku. It's nice to meet you too."


	2. A new fate!

_"I'm Kinniku Suguru. It's nice to meet you too."_

 **Amy's pov**

She paled under her mask before she asked "you wouldn't happen to be related to Mayumi Kinniku-san the current king of Kinniku planet and current holder of the Chojin world crown, would you?" Suguru nodded and replied "yeah he's my dad." "Damn. Of all the Chojin that the gods could have sent, they sent the one Chojin related to the man my father hates... Oh, no! If my dad realizes that your Mayumi Kinniku-san's son he'll kill you!" Suguru blinked and said "wait why would he kill me, of all people?" Amy sighed before responding "my dad was and still is a very famous Chojin, know as the Reaper. My dad had won the Chojin Olympics the year before your dad did. He still resents your dad for winning the Chojin Olympics from him, I know! Suguru-kun you can't tell anyone that your related to Mayumi Kinniku-san other wise my dad will kill and end your Chojin career before it even begins. But you'll still need a name... Hmm... I know from this point onward you'll be known as Kinnikuman!"

 **Twenty years later...**

 **Kinnikuman's pov**

He had just finish his morning excersises outside his little hut, when he noticed that someone was watching him. Using the reflexes that he had honed thur years of sparing with his friend so he could face this unknown threat, but his clumsyness over rode those reflexes and he landed on his mask covered face. He heared a chucle, he then looked up at the person who was his only friend. Kinnikuman huffed and picked himself up before saying "I meant to do that." His friend was another masked Chojin named Amy, who had give him the name he now caried. Amy shook her head at her friend's clumsyness and replyed "unhun, and here I thought you had grown out of you rediculous habit of clumsyness. Still it's good to see you, Kinnikuman."

Smiling at his friend he asked "when did you get back to Japan, Amy-chan?" The reply was "yesterday. I thought you would want to be the first to know. Oh, right I guess I'll have to tell you that I finally inherited the old man's name. I'm know simply as Thanatos." Kinnikuman replied "I guess I'll have to call you Death-chan now." "Don't worry about it Kin-kun, you can still call me Amy. The real reson I'm here is to see if you want to spar."

XxxxxxxX

Dun-dun-dunn! Another chapter done! Anyway the reason Im writing this is that I got hit by plot bunnies while reading the Kinnikuman manga for the second time. Any who, I'll also be working on my other stories as well. And if any one want to try and improve new beginnings, my first fanfic, please do! Anyway, read, review and rate! Till next time! ~Amytheninja


End file.
